plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Big Wave Beach
|zombies= }} :Tìm cho bản Trung Quốc, xem Big Wave Beach (bản Trung Quốc). |Zombies = |Unlock= Một World Key hoặc US: $4,99 EU: 4,49€ UK: £2.99 TR: 12,49₺ BRL: R$10,00 |before = << |after = >>}} Big Wave Beach (tạm dịch: Bãi Sóng Cồn) là thế giới thứ mười trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'', và được phát hành cùng với bản cập nhật 2.9.1 của game. Nó đánh dấu sự trở lại của Lily Pad và Tangle Kelp, cũng như Snorkel Zombie ở game đầu tiên, đồng thời giới thiệu thêm một số loại cây, cũng như zombie mới đặc trưng trong môi trường có nước. Như cái tên đã chỉ ra, thành phần môi trường đặc biệt của Big Wave Beach là nước. Trong bất kì màn nào ở đây cũng đều có một mũi tên và một dải phân cách bằng rong biển gọi là "đường thủy triều" ("tide line"), phân cách bờ và mực nước biển. Khoảng cách của dải này tới nhà người chơi thay đổi theo từng màn, và ngay khi có dòng chữ báo hiệu "Low Tide!" ("Triều Rút!") hiện ra, một số Imp Mermaid Zombie cũng xuất hiện ngay tại điểm thủy triều vừa rút, tương tự như đợt tấn công bất ngờ "Bot Swarm" của Far Future. Tuy nhiên, đợt tấn công bất ngờ này của Big Wave Beach khó kiểm soát hơn ở chỗ, một số zombie mạnh cũng có thể được biến ra cùng lúc đó. Thời điểm diễn ra của Big Wave Beach rơi vào những năm 1960, cùng lúc môn thể thao lướt sóng bắt đầu thịnh hành. Vì vậy, rất nhiều vật dụng để đi chơi ngoài bãi biển như kiểu xe woodie, vòng cổ với mặt nạ tiki, áo tắm kiểu bikini, v.v đã được ra đời. Những vận động viên lướt sóng cũng đã chế tạo ra ván lướt sóng trong khoảng từ những năm 40 đến đầu những năm 50, cùng với chiếc ván trượt đầu tiên, lúc ấy mới chỉ là một miếng gỗ với bánh xe bên dưới. Trước đây, vào những lúc triều xuống thấp, khi họ không thể lướt sóng được thì thay vào đó, họ sẽ trượt ván. Cũng như các thế giới khác, người chơi cần một chiếc Chìa khóa xuyên không gian hoặc dùng tiền thật để mở khóa Big Wave Beach. Chìa khóa có thể lấy được ở Ngày 8 của Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West hoặc Far Future, hoặc Đêm 10 của Dark Ages, hoặc Ngày 16 ở tất cả thế giới còn lại. Âm thanh Mô tả trong game Take a trip back to the '60s and hang the ten on the ocean waves! Tides are changing and those gnarly zombies make it not-so-safe to go back in the water! Cùng lên đường về những năm 60 và bám theo những con sóng ngoài đại dương thôi! Thủy triều đang thay đổi và lũ zombie nguy hiểm đó sẽ khiến cho việc quay lại biển không an toàn lắm đâu! Các màn + Cây có dấu này được tự động nâng cấp, kể cả nếu nó chưa được nâng cấp sẵn trong Zen Garden. " Màn băng chuyền. * Phần thưởng mà không phải là túi tiền sẽ chỉ nhận được một lần. Mục tiêu để thành công Mục tiêu cơ bản trong game thứ hai này cũng tương tự như game đầu tiên, đó là xây dựng một hệ thống hỏa lực - phòng thủ đủ mạnh để ngăn chặn zombie tiến vào nhà người chơi. Tuy nhiên, một đến ba yêu cầu đặc biệt sẽ có thể xuất hiện trong màn. Người chơi phải hoàn thành tất cả các yêu cầu để đi tiếp sang màn tiếp theo. Nếu người chơi không hoàn thành hệt các yêu cầu đó hoặc để zombie vào được nhà, game sẽ buộc người chơi phải chơi lại màn đó. Ngày 6 * Sống sót qua đợt tấn công của zombie với phần lớn cây được chọn sẵn cho bạn Ngày 9 * Qua màn mà không trồng lên đám nấm mốc của Crazy Dave Ngày 11 * Sống sót qua đợt tấn công của zombie với phần lớn cây được chọn sẵn cho bạn Ngày 12 (Last Stand I) * Thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ để tiêu diệt zombie Ngày 13 * Sản xuất tối thiểu 2000 mặt trời * Không được có quá 16 cây trên bãi trồng Ngày 14 (Lock and Loaded I) * Chỉ sử dụng các cây đã được chọn sẵn Ngày 15 (Save our Seeds I) * Bảo vệ và không được để mất một số cây nhất định Ngày 16 * Sống sót được qua đợt tấn công cực lớn trong Ancient Egypt * Qua màn mà không cần máy cắt cỏ nào Ngày 19 * Sống sót qua đợt tấn công của zombie với phần lớn cây được chọn sẵn cho bạn Ngày 23 (Save our Seeds II) * Bảo vệ và không được để mất một số cây nhất định Ngày 25 * Dùng không quá 3000 mặt trời * Giết 10 zombie trong 5 giây Ngày 27 * Sống sót qua đợt tấn công của zombie với phần lớn cây được chọn sẵn cho bạn Ngày 28 * Không được để mất quá 5 cây Ngày 29 (Last Stand II) * Thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ để tiêu diệt zombie Ngày 30 (Save our Seeds III) * Bảo vệ và không được để mất một số cây nhất định Ngày 31 (Lock and Loaded II) * Chỉ sử dụng các cây đã được chọn sẵn Các màn đặc biệt (Brain Buster) Bulb Bowling : Trang chi tiết: Bulb Bowling Bulb Bowling là Brain Buster đặc hữu của Big Wave Beach. Nó có cách chơi giống với Wall-nut Bowling của ''Plants vs. Zombies'', ''nhưng thay vì dùng Wall-nut, người chơi sẽ dùng bốn loại bóng với bốn sức sát thương khác nhau của Bowling Bulb để ném về phía zombie. Người chơi chỉ được phép đặt bóng ở phía sau biển "No Bulbs" ("Cấm Bóng") mà thôi. Các quả bóng này khi chạm vào zombie sẽ bật sang hàng khác, cứ thế cho đến khi ra khỏi màn hình. Special Delivery : ''Trang chi tiết: Special Delivery Special Delivery là một Brain Buster mà không có bất cứ mục tiêu hay cách chơi đặc biệt nào cả. Về cơ bản thì nó giống như một màn thường nhưng người chơi sẽ không phải chọn cây, mà chỉ được dùng các cây cho trên một băng chuyền để qua màn. Locked and Loaded : Trang chi tiết: Locked and Loaded Trong các màn này, người chơi sẽ được chọn cho sẵn một bộ cây trồng để qua màn. Trong số đó có thể có cây chưa được mở khóa, nhưng người chơi vẫn có thể dùng được chúng trong khuôn khổ màn đó. Từ Dark Ages trở đi, các màn này thường được thiết kế để người chơi dùng thử cây chuẩn bị được mở khóa ở các màn sau, hoặc cây cao cấp được phát hành cùng với thế giới đó. Last Stand : Trang chi tiết: Last Stand (PvZ2) Tại đây, người chơi được cung cấp một vốn mặt trời đủ lớn và một số lượng Plant Food nhất định để thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ trước khi bắt đầu đợt tấn công của zombie. Tuy nhiên, người chơi không thể chọn các cây miễn phí, cũng như các cây sản xuất mặt trời. Tại Big Wave Beach, zombie ở các màn này sẽ không mang theo Plant Food, nhưng nếu chiến thuật của người chơi đủ tốt thì họ sẽ thậm chí qua được màn mà không cần dùng đến chúng. Save Our Seeds : Trang chi tiết: Save Our Seeds Đây là kiểu màn đặc biệt với sự xuất hiện của một số cây có sẵn trên bãi trồng với sọc vàng đen dưới chân. Điều này có nghĩa là người chơi không được để mất chúng bằng bất cứ cách nào, nếu không thì sẽ thua ngay lập tức. Tại Big Wave Beach, họ sẽ phải bảo vệ Potato Mine, Banana Launcher và Guacodile tương ứng ở các Ngày 15, 23 và 30. Tiki Torch-er : T''rang chi tiết: Tiki Torch-er'' Tiki Torch-er là Endless Zone đặc thù của Big Wave Beach, và được mở khóa sau Ngày 20. Như phần lớn các Endless Zone khác, người chơi sẽ bắt đầu với ba cây khởi điểm là Sunflower, Wall-nut và Peashooter, cùng với Lily Pad là cây đặc hữu của thế giới này. Dải phân cách sẽ thay đổi vị trí tùy từng màn, và tất cả zombie ở Big Wave Beach, ngoại trừ Zombot Sharktronic Sub sẽ xuất hiện ở đây. Tiki Torch-er được đánh giá là một trong những Endless Zone khó nhất, vì sự có mặt đồng thời của quá nhiều zombie mạnh như Surfer Zombie hay Octo Zombie, cùng với khả năng khai thác bãi trồng của người chơi bị hạn chế bởi nước sẽ dễ dàng khiến những người thiếu kinh nghiệm bị hoang mang. Zombot Sharktronic Sub : Trang chi tiết: Zombot Sharktronic Sub Zombot Sharktronic Sub xuất hiện ở màn cuối cùng, và cũng là trùm của Big Wave Beach. Nó có ba kiểu tấn công: biến ra zombie hoặc cá mập tiêu diệt các cây ở một số ô có nước, và dùng tua-bin để hút hết cả cây cả zombie trong phạm vi hai hàng vào miệng. Tangle Kelp khi bị hút vào sẽ làm rối tua-bin và tạm thời vô hiệu hóa cỗ máy. Tất cả các loại zombie của Big Wave Beach ngoại trừ Fisherman Zombie đều có thể xuất hiện ở màn này. Thư viện ảnh Chơi qua :Xem Big Wave Beach/Chơi qua. Thông tin cơ sở * Big Wave Beach là thế giới đầu tiên có ba từ trong tên tiếng Anh. Thế giới thứ hai là Neon Mixtape Tour. ** Nó cũng là thế giới đầu tiên có sự khác biệt trong hòa âm phối khí so với các thế giới khác. Thế giới thứ hai cũng lại chính là Neon Mixtape Tour. * Nó là thế giới duy nhất trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'', ''và là thế giới thứ hai trong cả sê-ri có nước mà cho phép trồng cây lên được, sau các màn Hồ bơi của game đầu tiên. * Big Wave Beach là thế giới đầu tiên có sự xuất hiện của các zombie nữ, đó là Bikini Zombie, Bikini Conehead, Bikini Buckethead và Imp Mermaid Zombie. Đó cũng là lần thứ hai trong cả sê-ri zombie nữ xuất hiện, sau Conga Dancer. * Big Wave Beach là thế giới thứ hai có sự xuất hiện của hai loại zombie thường, Conehead Zombie và Buckethead Zombie khác nhau, một loại nam và một loại nữ. ** Thế giới đầu tiên là Kung-Fu World, với một loại Kung-Fu và một loại Monk (nhà sư). * Nó là thế giới đầu tiên có nhiều hơn hai cờ ở tất cả các màn. Thế giới thứ hai là Frostbite Caves, thứ ba là Lost City, thứ tư là Neon Mixtape Tour và cuối cùng là Modern Day. * Snorkel Zombie hiện là zombie dưới nước duy nhất trở lại từ game đầu tiên. * Đây là thế giới thứ hai diễn ra ở bãi biển, thế giới đầu tiên là Sweaty Palms của ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. * Ngày 3 và Ngày 5 là hai màn duy nhất của Big Wave Beach mà không có Lily Pad trồng sẵn. * Big Wave Beach là thế giới đầu tiên có mục tiêu qua màn là: "Qua màn với phần lớn cây chọn sẵn cho bạn." * Nhạc ở màn cuối của Big Wave Beach được chơi bằng nhạc cụ giống với phiên bản của Wild West và Far Future. * Khi cây được trồng trên nước và trên Lily Pad, một nhúm đất vẫn bắn ra như thường. Điều này khác với hiệu ứng hình ảnh của game đầu tiên. * Đây là thế giới đầu tiên có Gargantuar xuất hiện trước màn đoạt World Key, đó là vào Ngày 8 và 14 trước Ngày 16. Tất cả các thế giới sau này đều theo lệ như vậy. * Tiếng hải âu và mòng biển có thể nghe thấy được ở tất cả các màn. * Big Wave Beach là thế giới đầu tiên có hình ảnh của tất cả các cây trên bảng tổng quan của nó. * Đây là thế giới duy nhất mà người chơi có thể sử dụng Lily Pad và Tangle Kelp. * Trong một vài phiên bản trên hệ máy Android, các màn thường và ở Tiki Torch-ẻ bị lag do sóng biển. * Big Wave Beach, Lost City, Neon Mixtape Tour và Jurassic Marsh là các màn duy nhất hiện giờ có 32 màn. * Big Wave Beach là thế giới đầu tiên có độ khó là năm Jalapeno trên màn hình chọn thế giới. Thế giới thứ hai là Modern Day. * Từ bản 4.0.1, độ sâu của nước ở Big Wave Beach đã được thu lại, khiến chân của zombie có thể nhìn thấy được. * Đây là thế giới đầu tiên có một màn Save our Seeds trước màn đoạt World Key. * Big Wave Beach và tất cả thế giới sau nó có các màn được sắp xếp theo trình tự như sau: Màn băng chuyền (Special Delivery) ở Ngày 3, màn chọn sẵn cây (Lock and Loaded) ở Ngày 14, màn yêu cầu bảo vệ cây (Save our Seeds) ở Ngày 15, và màn đoạt World Key ở Ngày 16. * Một bãi trồng của Big Wave Beach có thể không có nước trong một vài Piñata Party hoặc ở Epic Quest. Thể loại:Big Wave Beach Thể loại:Không gian Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Không gian